


shit

by imposterhuman



Series: pepperony week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Words, Fluff, Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Week, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cursing, pepper has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Shit!” Morgan gurgled, bouncing in her highchair. She looked like the picture of infantile innocence… until she opened her mouth again. “Shit! Shit!”Tony raised an eyebrow at his wife. “Well, that’s one hell of a first word."





	shit

**Author's Note:**

> for pepperony week day 4: morgan stark
> 
> inspired by my own first words which my mother has yet to let my father live down
> 
> enjoy!!

“Okay, Morgoona,” Tony cajoled. Morgan stared at him, uncomprehending. She had been starting to make more noise recently, her baby gibberish turning into almost-syllables. Tony figured that her first word was incoming and he was determined to use it to show Pepper that Morgan liked him more. “Go on, say it.  _ Dada _ . I know you can.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Pepper smiled down at their daughter. Pepper, of course, wanted to foil his plans and show that Morgan liked  _ her  _ more. “Don’t listen to him, baby girl. Say  _ mama _ . C’mon, honey, I gave birth to you. You owe me this.”

“Say  _ dada _ ,” he argued. “Or I’ll feed you to Rocket. He’s been sharpening his teeth in preparation, Morgs, it’s best not to tempt him.”

Pepper smacked his arm lightly. “Don’t threaten her,” she said, rolling her eyes fondly. “It’s setting a bad example.”

“Is it, though?” Tony smiled innocently. “She doesn’t speak English. She has no idea what I’m saying.” He kissed Morgan’s head and changed his voice to baby-speak. “You have no idea, do you, you little gremlin? I could be telling you all about my secret plan to sell you to the circus, and you wouldn’t even know!”

Morgan nodded along, eyes following the motions of his hands. She was drooling on herself while she giggled. Tony was pretty sure he had never seen anything as adorable as his and Pepper’s daughter. 

“She’s going to repeat that shit when she’s older,” Pepper warned, flicking his forehead. “Then I’m going to make you sleep on the couch. Forever.”

Before Tony could say anything in his defense, Morgan clapped happily.

“Shit!” she gurgled, bouncing in her highchair. She looked like the picture of infantile innocence… until she opened her mouth again. “Shit! Shit!”

Tony raised an eyebrow at his wife. “Well, that’s one hell of a first word,” he said dryly. “You know, I’m going to tell everyone we know about this. This will never go away; I won’t let it.”

“Oh my god,” Pepper was torn between horror and laughter. One of her hands was covering her mouth, the other was fluttering, distressed, in midair. “Oh my god,  _ Tony _ .”

“Don’t look at me,” Tony chuckled, ruffling Morgan’s hair. “This one’s all your fault, Pep.”

“Not accurate,” she protested weakly. “You curse so much more than me. I choose to believe that she picked it up from you. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I’ll accept, hmm, twelve percent of the credit?” he proposed reasonably. 

She narrowed her eyes. “Fifteen and I won’t make you sleep on the couch,” she negotiated shrewdly.

“Deal,” Tony pressed a kiss to her lips, both of them smiling. “I honestly can’t believe that I wasn’t expecting this. I mean, it’s _ our kid _ , you know?”

Pepper leaned her head against his shoulder. “It could be worse?” she tried. “Right?”

“Oh, totally. She could be saying-”

“Shit?” Morgan, who was not enjoying being ignored, pouted, followed by a stream of incomprehensible babble.

“No, honey, that’s a bad word,” Pepper tried, turning her attention back on the toddler. “We don’t say those words. Say  _ mama  _ instead.”

“Shit,” Morgan said seriously, like she understood what Pepper was saying.

“I think we should invest in a swear jar,” Tony couldn’t contain his mirth. “If you and the tiny terror here are going to be such pottymouths.”

“Fuck off,” Pepper said on reflex. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. “Oh, shit.”

“Fuck!” Morgan crowed. She stared at Pepper, enraptured. “Fuck shit!”

Tony laughed so hard that he cried. 

(He got Pepper a swear jar the next day. Tony was able to take Morgan out for dinner and ice cream with the proceeds within the week.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
